1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealed electrical connector having a secondary locking mechanism for locking terminals within cavities of the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in the automotive industry to provide connectors with secondary locking mechanisms that cooperate with primary terminal locking means to ensure that terminals are fully mounted and secured in cavities of the connector housing.
It is also known to provide connectors with coupling assist mechanisms that reduce the forces required by an operator to couple mating connectors, for example with a pivotal lever arm or slide-lock cam mechanism. Such a connector is for example disclosed in European patent EP-B-0 726 617. It is known from EP-B-512 323 to provide a connector with coupling assist member and an end seal. The sealing ring is compressed between a mating face of a mating connector and an end wall of the connector. The connector is however not provided with any secondary locking means.
The provision of secondary locking means complicates a connector housing and introduces cavities and available space for sealing, particularly where the connector is provided with a coupling assist member that also require space and further complicates the connector housing design.